immortal_houndsfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow White
"Snow White" (白雪姫, Shiro yuki hime) is an antagonist in Immortal Hounds. Snow White is a Vector who delights in turning men into Vectors, due to her spreading her influence online she is one of the most dangerous Vectors in the country. Appearance Snow White is a young girl with black medium-long hair and frickles. Plot Snow White entered a clan in a video game, saying she wanted to become better at the game. As the clan leader tried to go out with her, she declined, saying she didn't want to be seen as woman, but in secret she started dating all the people in the clan. In the end she infected them all, and when of them died in a car accident, the police learned about the rest being infected. After the car accident, she was with a guy in bed and was asking him questions. He didn't understood those questions, but knew all the answers where her. She then showed him a picture of his family and as she left, she shot him in the balls saying that she will only have sex with people who love her. While waiting for Fuurin, two guys tried to pick her and she played along, saying she will do them both if they go somewhere private. They got excited and decided using paper-rock-scissors to decide who will do her first, but then Fuurin came. They wondered if Fuurin was also joining and Snow White told them yes, but as one of the tried to pick her, she beat him up and showed her badge, threatening to arrest them for sexual harassment. As the guys left, Fuurin informed Snow White that the police was on her and that she needed to leave, but Snow White didn't wanted to, as she still had some "seeds" planted waiting to sprout. Fuurin told her she no longer needed points, as she got resurrection, but Snow White then explained that this was a wonderful world and it was much easier to understand love with the point system as the guys only needed to have sex with her to start loving her. But if she needed to leave, she will contact Fuurin for her help. Snow White went to play a video game, but while taking a break, the police came in their chat room, warning them about vector playing games and being a girl. Hearing that, she realized that the police was close to her and following Fuurin instructions, she went to a safe place - the house of the clan leader from the previous group she infected. He was shocked to see her and was a bit afraid as he knew she was a vector, but still asked her while she rejected him while was going out with all of the other clan members. Snow White explained that she found out he had a wife and child in the past and for some reason she can't infect such people with RDS. She then offered having sex with him, even though she didn't like having it, when "love" wasn't involved. But then the police rang the bell at the door, following a report on a broke window from which Snow White entered. The guy opened the door angry trying to chase the police, so he had sex with Snow White, but then Fuurin came and took her. As they ran from the police, Snow White kept messing with the police men, even though Fuurin told her multiple times to stop. In the end, having no choice, Fuurin decided to throw Snow White from the building they were in and Kiriko to pick her up, she explained it to Snow White, telling her that she had resurrection, it shouldn't be a problem for her. But as she threw her, Shinichi Kenzaki had already figured something like that can happen and had called helicopters checking the area to see if Snow White was thrown. The police then found out Snow White in poor state crushed, but just regained her breathing and arrested her. Category:Characters